


God Is In The Rain

by gabiicav



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Apocalypse, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Redeemed Ben Solo, Revolution, Torture, Violence, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiicav/pseuds/gabiicav
Summary: { Heavily based off of the 2005 film, V For Vendetta }In a post apocalyptic America, a once democratic government is now undermining the voices of its people while its now long running dictator continues to implement new facist ideals. However a new vigilante, who is only known as K, arises from the ashes of the fallen country in attempts to overthrow the government, a right the American people have been long suppressed of. However the distant hero doesn't expect to be meeting you.
Relationships: Ben Solo/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rain trickled down the window, each drop sounding like soft drum beats in preparation for the crescendo of the thunder clap that was to come.

_3... 2... 1..._

_Boom._

The roar of thunder shook the small suburban house, the china rattling in its case, the lamp shade ornaments clanging into each other making a soft tinkle sound. It was the third night that week that a storm of this size rolled through, and the forecast predicted at least another week of the same circumstances. The only thing to distract from the incessant thunder was the glowing TV, whispering from the front of the room.

A bold white message was smeared across the bottom of the screen, "FOR YOUR PROTECTION" it read. A rather large man with beady, rat like blue eyes dominated the screen, his thin lips spitting at the camera, "From now on, the musical works of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky will be banned throughout our great nation," the aging man said with a solemn face. He raised his hands, trying to emote. "Why, you ask? Because he was a godless, heathen, homosexual. The Russians have kept him a rather protected secret for many years-" his voice was muted as a calloused, rough hand made its way to the side of the TV and turned the volume down.

"That is enough of that, till next time Palpatine," the man said, sighing as he stalked away from the screen.

With a huff, Ben rolled over on the couch as to face towards the cushions. "Dad I was watching that," he grumbled, thoughts racing through his head. What was next? They had already banned almost every composer and artist he had come to love, what could be worse? He heard another sigh from his father.

"I'm sorry son, I thought you were sleeping."

Ben went to reply but was caught off by his mother, "Han, you can't protect him from everything, this is the world we live in now. He needs to know what is going on." An intense argument started.

"We shouldn't have to live in fear of our lives because we like to listen to music!" Han yelled. The woman hushed him, whispering hastily. "If someone hears you, we will all be dead. They'll send the Fingermen to snatch us with their black bags, and we will be gone forever!" She whisper yelled. A final defeated groan came from Han. "Leia, I'm sorry. But I can't go on living like this, we used to be free. When Ben was a baby, he loved the classical music, he loved listening to you read. Now, he can't even go to school because of the crap they're teaching him!" Leia stopped him again, "Because you pulled him out of his classes! Do you know that's a felony, Han? They could snatch us just for that!"

The argument drug on as Ben ripped himself from the couch and staggered off to his room, his parents' voices drifting away as he walked down the dark hallway. He stopped in front of a rather narrow door, it housed many locks and even a thick chain wrapped around a coded padlock. Ben touched the doorknob with a gentle finger, then removed it. He knew that's where his parents kept the banned books and art, he also knew he wasn't allowed to step a foot inside. Not that he had they keys to even get in, but he always wondered just how much stuff they actually had in there. But they weren't the only ones with secrets, he shook his head and walked to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He made his way to a framed picture of the nation's new creed, "Strength through unity, unity through faith." He scoffed and took the picture off the wall.

 _A crock of shit_ , Ben thought.

Behind that embedded in the wall was a small safe with a number pad lock. Ben carefully eyed the numbers and entered in 1312. The safe made a soft click sound and the door pushed open revealing a singular book which Ben removed and held close to his chest. He sat down on his bed and held the novel at a distance, staring at its cover.

"Animal Farm," he whispered as if to commit the name to memory. He flipped open the book and fingered through it, reviewing the highlighted portions he had marked. He had already read it several times. He stopped on a page and sucked in a breath, exhaling the highlighted words, "If liberty means anything at all, it means the right to tell people what they do not want to hear." Ben nodded in agreement with the text, taking in every single word. _Animal Farm_ had been one of the first books banned in "president" Palpatine's long list of banned literature. This also included _The Hunger Games, the Quran, Fahrenheit 451_ , among many others. Ben sighed in thought as he wondered what it would be like to live a normal life again, what it would be like to experience life instead of just trudging along in the wake of the government's footsteps. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a demanding knock on the door. He knew it was probably nothing, but just to be safe he placed the book back in its safe and replaced the picture on the wall.

Another knock, but no answer from your parents. Silence. He thought it was odd, but laid back down in bed anyways, crossing his arms behind his head.

Another slam, then another. But this time it didn't seem like fists hitting the door, it sounded like a battering ram. Ben opened his eyes and waited for the sound of his parents getting the door, or at least his mother's shrill "Coming!" But again, nothing came.

Ben got up and peered out into the hallway, it was eerily silent and his parents were nowhere to be found. Something wasn't right. He stepped out into the hallway just as another crash slam against the door, he headed for the door. Suddenly a harsh whisper came from behind the couch, "Benjamin Solo get back to your room." It was his mother.

Han and Leia were crouched behind the couch, both holding illegal guns that were supposed to have been confiscated years and years ago. Ben looked at them confused, "Mom, what is going on-" he was cut short by another crack to the door. "Son get back to your room and lock the damn door!" Han whispered angrily. Ben obeyed. He stepped quickly and quietly back to the room, closing the door behind him. His heart raced as he leaned against his bedroom door, his already large frame covering the majority of it. Nothing happened for a few minutes and the only noise that Ben could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart. He checked the time on the wall, five minutes had past, but where was mom and dad? He slowly turned and wrapped his large hand around the doorknob, slowly turning it and pulling the door open. He looked out down the hallway towards the front door, and saw his father slowly reaching for the doorknob.

Something clicked in Ben, "Dad no!" He screamed, but it was too late. Right as Ben yelled, the sound of cracking and splintering of wood pierced the room, and his father flew backwards into the den. A battering ram had pierced the door and no sooner had it penetrated the home, people in black S.W.A.T uniforms leaked into the room, quickly cuffing Leia and Han. Ben stared in shock through the dark hallway as he watched his father's head disappear into a black sack. He was frozen in fear. His mother's eyes dashed across the room until they landed on Ben, her eyes told him all he needed to know, run. He was stuck in time, his mind told him to run but his feet were glued to the floor. He could only see his mother's bleeding and beaten face. Her hair was matted with blood against her forehead and cheeks, her nose and mouth were leaking blood. He was snapped back into reality as his mother's face disappeared into a black sack, then both her and Han were dragged away, his father kicking and screaming. The men swarmed the house, knocking over the couch, table, basically anything that wasn't nailed to the floor. Ben quickly turned into his room and shoved himself against the wall, trying not to be seen.

"Hey we have a locked room over here," one of the men said.

Several others came over and used lock cutters and a crow bar to pry it open. Once inside you heard some of them gasp and murmur to each other. "They're going to fucking die for this," one of them said, in awe of all the illegal things that were held in the room. Ben let out a frightened whimper. _Shut the fuck up_ , he thought. But it was too late. Five men ran to his room and kicked the door in, surrounding Ben with their weapons raised. Ben lifted his hands high into the air, his finger tips grazing the low ceiling. One man whipped out his baton and slammed Ben hard in the abdomen. He fell to his knees, curling over and holding his stomach. Another blow came to his back, then his head. Ben laid helplessly bleeding out on the floor as one armored man brought out a black sack and lowered it over his bleeding head.

Ben stuttered out a single, "no" but it fell on deaf ears. He felt another strike on his spine, then everything went numb. He slowly began to drift in and out of consciousness as he felt strong arms wrap around his wrists as he was dragged out of the house and into the street, then carelessly thrown into a black van.

Neighbors spilled out into the street as more men emerged from the house, carrying statues, paintings, and armful after armful of banned books. Whispers of Fingermen at the Solo's home filled the neighborhood before a loud shriek of feedback echoed through the speakers which were placed on every phone line. Then came the monotone voice of the director of the Fingermen only known to the public as, Maul. "Everyone is ordered back into their houses immediately unless you wish to meet a similar fate as the Solo's, every single one of you is violating curfew. Strength through unity," his speech was echoed by the people in the streets, "Unity through faith," they mumbled as they all dispersed back into their houses.

Slowly throughout the night the black vans disappeared into the night, leaving no trace that they were ever there. That was the last anyone heard of Ben Solo.


	2. The Odd Thing About The Doctor's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally introduced as a character and you get just a small taste of how shitty it is to live in post apocalyptic America.

_Ten years after the disappearance of Ben Solo._

_All new employees are subject to a blood drawn drug test, as well as a physical before the start of their employment. This is not an option, there are no exceptions. We expect your results to be turned in by the end of the week, Friday, November 6th. Strength through unity, unity through faith._

_-Chief of Optics News Network, Jason Bennet_

You skimmed through the email one more time, your eyes glossing over the unimportant prattle of the importance of your position, as if you didn't know what you signed up for. You had just recently been hired on as an assistant for the news titan, Jason Bennet. He wasn't know for being a very kind man, hence why the position as his assistant was almost always open. However since your firing from your last job, record keeping at a law firm, you became desperate. You weren't sure what to expect from your new boss, but it was sure to be more interesting than keeping records for a law firm that had a notorious losing streak when it came to the courts system. Not that there was much of a court system now anyways. Most people couldn't afford a lawyer and if they did, it was their word against the appointed jury, made up entirely of Fingermen, which had most judges wrapped around their finger due to President Snoke's money. Snoke had a tight grip on the Fingermen, they were his private military that skulked in the shadows, doing his dirty work.

The thought of reading all those old files, people being thrown in jail for life for minor crimes such as reading a banned book, shook you to your core. It was rather a blessing you were fired, the job made you sick anyways. You shuddered and rubbed the goosebumps off your arm, pinching your arm gently to bring yourself back to reality. You looked around your small dilapidated apartment in search of your purse, after minutes of searching you found it, slung it around your shoulder, and made your way to the front door. Now was as good a time as any to get that bloodwork done, being that it was Thursday and it was due that Friday. You weren't the best at checking emails. You took one last look at your poor excuse of a living situation and let out a sigh, lifting up the doorknob ever so slightly so the damn thing would actually turn, you then you pushed your weight against the stuck door and forced it open. You stumbled out into the hallway and set out down the hall, trying to ignore the incessant cries of babies and the yelling of conflicted married couples echoing from the other rooms. Your living situation wasn't necessarily glamorous. You glided down the rotting wooden stairs and threw yourself out the lobby door into the fresh air. The sun pressed against your skin as a soft breeze nipped at your cheeks, practically picking you up and carrying you down the street. Fall was your favorite time of the year, right before the holidays, perfect weather, and no one to judge you for your bundled up tattered style since all you could really afford was second hand clothing.

It was a short yet risky walk to your local government owned doctors office, your neighborhood was often infested with Fingermen due to the poverty rate, which somehow meant the crime rate ought to be up. However they weren't necessarily there to protect and serve, often they would take several liberties to get their own form of justice. You had only heard stories about the horrors these men committed, and you weren't keen on finding out for yourself. You folded your arms across your chest and briskly walked down the street, passing block after block of nothing but apartment buildings and battered local business struggling to stay open.

 _Three more blocks, three more blocks.._ You thought to yourself as you sped up your pace. You had uneasy feeling, as if eyes were watching you, invading your space and looking beyond your clothes. Every hair on your body stood up as you came to a red do not walk sign. Regrettably you slowed to a halt, tapping your foot as you waited for the "walk" sign to light up the screen, letting you pass. While there was no traffic, there were plenty cameras. Even a crime such as jaywalking could land you in jail, not to mention enormous fees. You heard the hum of an SUV approaching behind you, you didn't even have to look back to know it was Fingermen. You didn't believe in a god, at least you thought you didn't, but you began to pray anyways.

"Please god if you can hear me, let me walk. Please let me walk," you whispered, clutching your hands tightly and wringing them. Finally, after what felt like forever, the board lit up green and the word "walk" flashed. You didn't hesitate to take off, speed walking down another block, then another. One more, you could see the building's lights from there. But you could also hear the engine of the SUV getting louder, you were in a dangerous game of chicken. You felt as if you were moving like molasses, but you pushed on. The car was on top of you, you could hear the window roll down, and the sniffing of one of the Fingermen. However the office door was a few steps away. You made a dramatic lunge for the door and flung yourself inside, quickly turning around to see the Fingermen staring at you through the glass door, their prying eyes looking just as invading as you had imagined. You breathed a huff of relief then turned around, walking up to the counter, your breath stolen from you by fright. You heaved as you handed over your identification, which the clerk took from you without giving you a second glance. Then again, you expected no decency from her, she was a government worker after all. So were all the doctors.

"Fill this out," she tossed you a clipboard and pen, then went back to typing on her keyboard.

You spent the next 5 minutes filling out the sheet, made specifically for the employees of Jason Bennet. The questions got weirder and weirder as they went on.

_Are you fertile?_

_Are you related to any war criminals?_

_Are you a believer in the unrevised 14th amendment?_

You checked off the answers you knew they wanted to hear then turned the paper back in, then sat back down. It felt like hours before they called your name, by that time it was 5 p.m. You had just about fallen asleep in your chair, the soft jazz music lulling you as you descended into the cushioned chair. Moments of peace such as this didn't happen too often for you, and when they did, it was short lived. This instance was no different.

You heard the creak of a door opening, then the raspy call of your name. You perked up and awkwardly raised your hand, gathering your things and hurrying towards the doctor. He waved the clipboard in his hand, motioning you to follow him. He led you down a brightly lit hallway, between the lights and the white walls you could barely make out where the walls, ceilings, or floor began. He stopped short and opened a door, motioning you inside as he sat down at his chair, eyeing you up and down as you took your seat on the examination table, the crinkly paper underneath you bunching up. You tried to adjust your weight to make the sound less noticeable, but every time you moved the paper clung to your body like tape.

The doctor cleared his throat which immediately caught your attention. You placed your sweaty palms on your thighs and met his shrewd, disapproving gaze.

"So, you're here for the drug test?" He asked, snapping on blue rubber gloves.

"Uhm, yes, as well as a physical." You shifted around on the table awkwardly as he nodded absentmindedly, checking off things on your chart.

"Uh huh, great." He mumbled and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out several vials as well as a needle and some tubes. He wasted no time as he quickly, and tightly, wrapped a tourniquet around your upper arm. You saw stars as you felt your arm go practically numb. The blood drawing was over rather quickly, as was the physical. You had only just finished your basic eye exam before he collected his things, as well as your blood, and headed for the door.

"Stay here," he demanded, then disappeared out the door into the blinding white hallway.

You stayed put, trying to ignore the constant and irritating ticking of the clock hanging above the doorway. "Tik, tok.." You repeated as the sound burned into your mind. Minutes past, and you were almost certain they had forgotten about you until you heard the shout of a scared man, "Who are you? You aren't supposed to be back here!" He cried, you recognized the voice, it belonged to your doctor. Then there was a crash of metal that sounded scarily close to your room. Then, silence. You stood up slowly, your palms sweating as you placed a gentle finger on the doorknob and pushed against it. The door creaked open and you were exposed to the blinding lights in the hallway. 

"Hello?" You called out, your voice echoing down the hall. You could hear a pin drop. You walked towards where you heard the crash, the clicking of your shoes ricocheting off the walls. You came across the scene of the accident, a medical cart had fallen, and blood was everywhere. You bent down to look at the file, and you saw your name written across it in bold black letters. This was your blood splattered against the floor and walls. You picked up your file curiously and flipped through it. You saw several pages on your height, weight, blood type, all of the normal things. Until you got to the last several pages. These were typed entries from top to bottom, some sentences were blacked out in dark heavy ink. Your mind was racing, you could only make out a few things.

_Parents, test subjects three and four, were some of the only known test subjects to survive the first three trials, along with [redacted] as well as his wife, [redacted]. They succumbed to pneumonia after they were introduced to a newly constructed virus which attacks the immune system at great speed. Both only lasted mere days after being introduced to such a sickness. However, test subject five has responded positively to the virus, albeit in a strange way. His immune system seems to be getting stronger despite the constant stress we put on him, he grows stronger and stronger every day._

You kept reading, your mind racing as your shaking fingers flipped the pages.

_Test subject five is becoming a growing risk, with his strength increasing our guards are having trouble controlling him. Physical effects have also started to take place. His height as well as his frame has increased, he is more monster than man. Test subjects three and four seemed to be the only remedy to his behavior, however both are now deceased, leaving him in a vulnerable state. Commander Hux has recommend I kill him, but how could I? He is my masterpiece, he is my muse, my reason to continue!_

Tears welled in your eyes as you thought about your beloved parents. How this person referred to them as test subjects, as if they were subhuman. You had to finish reading, you had so many unanswered questions. Who was test subject five and why had they taken to your parents? You moved your thumb to reveal the final entry on the page.

_Good God, what have I done. I have created a monster. We can no longer control him, he must die. This is my last entry on the matter. - Lead Doctor Snoke_

_Snoke.._ You had to remember that name. You went to stuff the papers into your bag when you heard a shout, "Hey! Step away from there! What are you doing?" You whipped your head around and saw a group of five Fingermen walking down the hallway towards you. Whether it was fear, excitement, or plain stupidity you didn't know. All you did know is that you had to run, you had to keep your hands on those papers. You took off down the hall, your feet as light as air as the doors you passed became blurs. You weaved in and out of the hallways, occasionally knocking into unsuspecting nurses and doctors as the Fingermen sprinted behind you. You saw a stairwell and burst through the door, activating fire alarms and the sprinkler system. You ran down the stairs towards the basement level, you were running so fast you didn't notice the mountain of a man walking the opposite direction. You crashed into him, tripping down a few stairs and landing hard on your ankle at the bottom. You struggled to gain your footing, however you immediately felt sharp pains shoot through your leg all the way up your spine, causing your vision to go blurry. You yelped in pain as you grabbed the wall for support, finally taking a good look at the man who you ran into.

He was extremely tall, his frame towering over you as his shoulders blocked any way of escaping. His hair flowed down to his shoulders, protruding from the mask he was wearing. He was dressed in head to toe in black, including a bulletproof vest guarding his chest. He had a belt wrapped around his hips which held several knives and to top it off, a long cape which made it only halfway down his calves due to his height. You studied him as you tried to distract yourself from the pain. Your eyes fell on his gloved hands, the leather stretching as he clenched his fists.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, his deep brooding voice slightly muffled behind the mask.

You struggled to find an answer as you inched yourself away from him, trying to reach for the door to the parking garage. "I, I'm sorry," you managed, taking a step with your now mangled ankle. You crumpled to the floor again, letting out a shriek of pain which echoed in the stairwell, alerting the Fingermen upstairs.

"She's headed for the basement!" You heard them yell.

The masked man quickly turned his head towards the sound of the voices, letting out a deep and frustrated sigh. He clicked his tongue and palmed the handle of a knife around his waist, deep in thought. He paced around you, the clicking of his leather shoes undermined by the thunder of Fingermen racing down the stairs. It was only a matter of time before they found you both. You frantically stuffed the paper deeper into your bag, trying to hide it from your inevitable captors. The large man took notice of this and snatched it from your hand as you helplessly found against his strong grip. He wrapped his hand around your wrist and forced you back down, you were no match for his unhuman like strength. 

"What is this?" He started, scanning over the paper. You heard a stifled inhale from behind his mask, then a soft chuckle. He handed you back your paper and stood over you, his back facing you as if to hide you from the assured danger.

You snatched the paper away from him, frustrated as you swiped his heavy cape away from your face. "Well, what is it?"

As the shouts of Fingermen got closer, he turned his head quickly to you and looked into your eyes, behind the mask you could see a pair of warm deep brown eyes. "I like God do not play with dice, and do not believe in coincidence," he simply stated. You didn't have time to question him before the Fingermen approached you both, guns raised.

"Put up your hands! Now!" One screamed while the other four flooded the stairwell. You slowly put up your hands, knowing there was no way one man and a crippled woman could take on four armed Fingermen. The man however, thought differently. He quickly grabbed two knives from his belt and flung one of them at the man with his gun raised, the knife embedding itself right into his chest. The other four frantically fumbled for their guns, but they weren't quick enough. Another knife found its way into one man's head, he tumbled over the railing and landed face first next to you, blood trickling out of his head. You let out a loud scream and scrambled away from the body. Only two left. One man barely had his gun loaded when the masked stranger stuck two knives into his chest, his stiff body fell to the floor and laid on the stairs motionless. The last man got a shot in. He fired a bullet straight into the stranger's chest, the noise left your ears ringing. You were almost sure your savior was dead, but alas that didn't stop him from taking his last knife and chucking it straight into the Fingerman's eye. The last man fell to the floor, his head slamming into the concrete. Blood flooded the room as the tall man collected his knives. He calmly wiped the blood off them with his cape, then turned to you and nonchalantly asked, "Can you walk?" 

You shook your head and stared at the dead men in shock, "You.. you killed them!" You gasped, the realization just then fully hitting you. Your head swirled as your eyes darted from body to body.

"And they would have killed you as well for stealing government documents, now give me your hand." He didn't wait for a response. He grabbed your arm and effortlessly lifted you into his arms. You fit perfectly against his chest, which felt like a hard pillow. You struggled against his tight grip on you for only a moment until you realized that with him was the safest place to be at the moment. You held on to his forearm with an iron grip, but it didn't seem to phase him. Suddenly, all at once the adrenaline of the fight wore off, and the pain of your injured ankle set in. Your vision went blurry, and you felt your fingers go numb. The last thing you could see was that mask staring down at you, and even though it couldn't emote, you could sense a hint of worry coming from its wearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lonnggggg whew!! I also changed the names of a few characters so im sorry if that confuses anybody. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
